Cosas buenas y malas
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Aberforth intenta mostrar a Albus, los placeres que ofrece el cuidado de las cabras; pero éste rehúsa sus argumentos sosteniendo que el conocimiento de las cabras no conducen al bienestar de todos. Aberforth intenta explicarle que eso es incierto y elabora una teoría que muestra que el cuidado adecuado de estos animales repercute en el bien de todos con efectos muy positivos.


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

**COSAS BUENAS Y MALAS**

Era verano, y Aberforth estaba en el jardín de su casa alimentando a su cabra, desde muy pequeño le habían fascinado estos animales por lo que había intentado tenerla bien cuidada y sana, ya que a parte de todos los beneficios que obtenía por ella, Shelby le daba todo el cariño que no le daban en su familia, únicamente su hermana Ariana le entendía, y eso lo entristecía mucho, siempre había querido ser cercano a su hermano Albus, pero la diferencia en sus ideales, gustos e intereses no lo hacían nada fácil.

Como el enfrentamiento que tenían entre sí en este momento:

—Es útil para mantener a la familia.

—No es útil, solo es un estorbo, mira como deja todo el jardín.

—Es una manera de abonarlo, para que luego las plantas crezcan sanas.

—Lo único que hace es ensuciarlo todo, y no da ningún beneficio.

—Tú no estás nunca en casa por lo que no sabes el dinero que nos hemos ahorrado en queso, leche, crema y demás por Shelby.

—Apenas unos knuts, nada apreciable.

—Con tus montones de oro podrías al menos ayudar a la familia, tanto que te quejas de que no es nada.

— ¡Ya basta! Siempre estáis con el mismo tema no quiero oír nada mas acerca de Shelby, si queréis hacerlo por escrito— Ariana se quedó pensando y sonrió traviesamente— vais a escribir en un pergamino lo que penséis acerca de las cabras, todo, y cuando tengáis el escrito se lo dais al otro, y quiero que ya, habiéndoos desahogado, nunca, en la vida, volváis a tener una discusión por las malditas cabras, ¿me he explicado con claridad? —gritó con la última frase, haciéndolos saltar del susto.

—Si Ariana.

—Claro, princesa.

Los dos hermanos se miraron fulminantemente y tomaron caminos opuestos, haciendo que la chica suspirase con frustración.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días en los que Aberforth se había mirado más libros que en toda su vida, y eso que había conseguido aprobar bastantes E.X.T.A.S.I.S en el colegio, pero quería que su hermano viera dos cosas:

La primera: que las cabras eran una cosa buena para la sociedad.

La segunda: que no se achantaba ante ningún reto, que se lo estaba tomando en serio y que por primera vez era él, el que tenia los conocimientos y sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

Porque si, su hermano era un genio, eso nadie lo discutía, pero tenía una forma de demostrarlo demasiado altanera y que menospreciaba a los demás, sobre todo a el que no tenia más conocimientos que los básicos y quería que se sintiera como los demás mortales se sentían cuando él se explayaba con algún tema en especial.

Y por fin llegó el día que Ariana había propuesto para el desafío.

Nada más verse se fulminaron con la mirada, enfrentándose durante mucho tiempo, hasta que su hermana carraspeó un tanto enfadada por la riña infantil que ambos tenían y empezó a hablar.

—Quiero que me deis los pergaminos, los voy a leer, para asegurarme que habéis escrito sobre las cabras y no insultos el uno al otro y luego os los doy otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron dándole su respectivo pergamino, y esperaron a que acabara de leer.

—Bueno, parece que todo está en orden, tomad, leerlos y recordad, el tema de las cabras en cuanto terminéis de leer la información que habéis encontrado se encuentra cerrado y zanjado.

Aberforth desplegó el pergamino de Albus y leyó:

**_Lista de las cosas malas de las cabras_**

_1.__Su alto rendimiento metabólico hace que la carne sea menos rentable para los productores de carne._

_2.__La carne de la cabra tiende a secarse debido a su localizada acumulación de grasa._

_3.__Su carne es muy afectada por factores como edad y sexo._

Al leer eso se quedó un tanto sorprendido, el esperaba otra cosa: un buen ensayo sobre las cabras, las desventajas que ocasionaba tener una… cualquier cosa menos la pequeña lista que había hecho, que además de ser demasiado técnica, no aportaba mucho, con esto, sin equivocación hubiera ganado el debate de haberlo tenido, y eso era una cosa para estar orgulloso, sobre todo al ver la cara que se le había quedado a su hermano, no esperaba para nada leer lo que él había puesto en su lista, y es que se lo había currado mucho, y eso se notaba:

**_Lista de cosas buenas de las cabras_**

_1.__Las cabras producen productos útiles con un gasto mínimo, para alimentarlas solo hace falta hierva, lo cual es muy barato también pueden comer los alimentos que otros animales no utilizan, por ejemplo muchas plantas arbustivas._

_2.__Su adaptación a diferentes climas, bien sean secos o húmedos, hace que se pueda encontrar este animal en una extensión grande del planeta._

_3.__Además de la carne y la leche se utilizan mas partes de las cabras para el consumo, como los riñones y el pelo, con el que se fabrica la fibra de angora o cachemira._

_4.__La carne de cabra tarda más en estropearse._

_5.__Necesitan poca agua pero ésta debe ser limpia._

_6.__Su estiércol se utiliza como combustible._

_7.__Se emplea como animal de tracción._

—¡Y aquí está el ganador!— exclamó Aberforth con entusiasmo— con esta lista se puede observar que las cabras son una de las mejores cosas que hay en la naturaleza, te proveen de todo lo que necesitan, con un mantenimiento barato y encima te dan cariño.

Estaba por demás orgulloso de su razonamiento, pero se quedó en nada cuando Albus habló:

—Estaba claro, yo no tengo tanto tiempo como tú para poder dedicarlo al estudio de las cabras, y sinceramente, aún leyendo esto no estoy de acuerdo en la utilidad de esos animales.

—Pero

Hasta ese momento Ariana había estado callada observándolos, pero al ver el inicio de una discusión en seguida intervino.

—Habíamos quedado en que las listas eran la última conversación sobre cabras, así que, que cada uno se vaya a lo suyo.

Los separó y cada uno se dirigió a sus tareas pendientes.

Aberforth se fue con Shelby, con tanta investigación la había dejado un poco de lado.

—Bueno, amiga, he ganado la discusión con Albus, aunque no me haya dado la razón, así que seguirás conmigo como siempre. Además, con tu leche sale un queso…

Se relamió los labios solo recordando el sabor del queso, en verdad era una buena mascota y a partir de ese momento se prometió ignorar los comentarios de su hermano con respecto a Shelby, porque estaba seguro que él iba a seguir con el tema.


End file.
